Cross Bones
by Murakami no Kitsune
Summary: The Winchester's secret life is threatened to be exposed to their blooming friendship with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, when an old contact of their father's calls in a favor. Fist Sequel to "Bones to Pick With You".


Title: Cross Bones (Episode #2)

Summery: The Winchester's secret life is threatened to be exposed to their blooming friendship with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan when an old contact of their father's calls in a favor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Supernatural or any content that may pertain to copyright material.

AN: This is the first sequel to "A Bones to Pick With You".

* * *

><p>Dean watched as the night lights streamed by, he was supposed to be resting, but his eyes just wouldn't close for more then a few seconds. About five hours ago, he had finally relented and allowed Sam to drive; they were on the west coast heading toward east cost, because an old contact of their father's had called requesting their help. Shortly after that, Special Agent Seeley Booth, the FBI agent he had worked with when the Grave Digger had kidnapped Sam and Dr. Temperance Brennan, called saying he had been suspended and needed the two of them come help with the case as much as they were willing. Normally, when not in a rush, it was near a solid three-day drive, but with his and Sam's driving, they were going to make it in just shy of thirty-six hours, the FBI badges coming in handy when police pulled them over.<p>

Sam pulled up in front of an old church, Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were talking to a priest, probably in his mid to late fifties and Dean picked his head up off the car door where he had it resting. "Isn't that the guy we're supposed to be meeting up with?" Dean inquired and Sam narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look in the dim lighting from the street lamp.

"Huh, I think you're right, but what are Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth doing talking to him? I thought… I mean I was under the impression she didn't believe in God, perhaps this is the church Agent Booth attends?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged, squinting as the three figures drew further away from the Impala.

"She was sure busting Agent Booth's balls about it, though she was convinced she was cursed by a Secte Rouge priest, so maybe he's trying to convert her. Do you think this friend of dad's is like Caleb and does double duty as a priest?" Dean asked, leaning over the back seat and grabbing a soda from the bag they had picked up at the last stop, it had gone warm, but he was thirsty enough to not care.

"It's possible; I suppose, I don't remember much about the guy other then dad and he served in the Marines together. Then about fifteen years ago his showed up with his wife and two kids, they were on the run from something and he wanted dad to teach him and his wife to hunt, dad was still pretty adamant about me not being around other hunters back then. Mostly I remember having a crush on his daughter, Joy, she was a couple years older, but she was hot." Sam said, gripping the steering wheel before glancing behind them there were several suspicious looking cars parked around the area and Sam would bet cash money they were FBI agents.

"Well, your crushes aside, it looks like we're going to have to play it cool and hope that Toby or whoever his name is doesn't recognize us first." Dean sighed as he climbed out of the car; Booth had spotted the car and knew it was them; having seen the car when they found Sam and Dr. Brennan at the coalmine. They were almost to the trio when Toby began to open his mouth to greet them when Dr. Brennan accidentally cut him off.

"Agent Bryant, what are you and Agent McGinnis doing here?" Brennan asked in surprise and Sam smiled charmingly, his whole face lighting up, in not only relief, but also genuine happiness to see Dr. Brennan again.

"Agent Booth called and said you might need our help with a case; something about being suspended?" Sam questioned unsurely, Booth was so wound up on the phone, that he wasn't making much sense and only managed to 'request' their help.

"Yeah, I was suspended for uncovering the truth about an FBI frame job and releasing an innocent man after thirty years." Booth snarked irritably and Dean' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I take it you don't like dirty FBI agents." Dean chuckled nervously and Booth glared at him.

"I'd rather a FBI agent be a fraud then frame an innocent man for murder." Booth growled and Dean smiled apprehensively, hoping that if Booth ever found out that he would remember that.

"Yeah, me too, so what would you have us do oh fearless leader?" Dean grinned, best to stay on Booth's good side just in case.

"I'm not your boss, but if you could keep an eye out for Temperance's brother, I'll stick around and protect the good Dr. herself." Booth said and the Winchester brothers nodded in agreement.

"Russ, my brother, is back at my apartment, he's staying there until this matter is handled." Brennan explained and then turned to Toby. "Father Coulter, if my father makes contact with you again, would you please tell him he needs to trust me. His way got my mother murdered and nearly got Russ killed. It's time he tried it my way." Brennan instructed and Father Coulter closed his eyes and inhaled to calm himself.

"Your father won't contact me again." Toby said and Brennan frowned, looking to him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't my father contact you again? How can you be so sure that he won't?" Brennan demanded and Toby looked to Booth and the Winchester brothers.

"Ask him, he's the one who put me on surveillance." Toby said and Booth's lips pursed in distain.

"He's right, if a perish priest can figure out that the FBI is watching him, so can an experienced fugitive like your father." Booth confirmed and Brennan looked at him in betrayal.

"If you like, we can send the suits home, while one of us goes and watches over Dr. Brennan's brother?" Sam offered and Booth seemed to think about it for a long moment, looking to Brennan.

"It's up to you Bones, I'm technically not an FBI agent anymore, so I'm not under any obligation to arrest your father at the moment or order anyone to do so. Do you want to find your father? Find the man who would kill to protect you and burn their remains on a cross until they're nothing but bones?" Booth questioned Brennan.

"I want to find him, but I don't want him arrested either, I would like to talk to my father without him behind bars, ask him for the answers I've been seeking." Brennan said and Booth nodded in agreement.

"It's not like these two know what your father looks like or his name even, so if he does show up, they can honestly say they never saw the guy, but Bones, your father will have to be brought to justice sooner or later, he can't just get away with murder." Booth said with conviction and Brennan consented reluctantly.

"I understand Booth, I'm just asking for a little time with him before he's arrested." She said as they turned to leave, handing Dean, who would watch over Russ, a key to her apartment and the number to her apartment phone so he could call Russ before she arrived.

* * *

><p>Sam followed Booth and Brennan to her car, Booth complaining about them taking his car, which was really the FBI's car. His legs were a little cramped, but the car was large, so if he turned to the side some he could stretch out comfortably. Sam knew Dean would call or text him what Toby said and then he could research what they were looking for at the Jeffersonian, what better place to do research? Sam was practically jumping up and down at the thought of finally getting a tour of the Jeffersonian. So wrapped up in his musings, Sam almost missed Booth's question about how their drive was.<p>

"Oh it wasn't too bad, Dean and I switched off so we wouldn't be as tired, other then that, Dean can be a little annoying, he likes to listen to the same five albums over and over." Sam said evasively, they had implied like they were closer then they were, not that they would have to drive for thirty-six hours, with the only stops being to pee and gas up, they hadn't eaten anything other then truck stop food that had been precooked God only knows how long ago.

"I know I've been kind of short, but I do appreciate the two of you coming to D.C to help out, I'm worried that someone might try to kill Brennan or Russ." Booth admitted, but Sam could tell it was Brennan he was worried about and he wondered if there was something more between the two coworkers.

"I completely understand; Dean and I have had our close calls with psychos wanting to kill us as well. Do you know why they're attacking Dr. Brennan and her brother? I mean wouldn't they want to go after you, since you're the one who exposed them?" Sam asked, and looked to Brennan who turned in her seat.

"Booth thinks that they're using Russ and I to draw out our father, who they think is the only real threat to them, for whatever reason they have, we're their targets, not Booth." Brennan explained and Booth gripped the steering wheel tighter, obviously on edge about that fact.

"It makes sense, our dad used to get into some shady business when we were kids, it was hard raising a four year old and an infant on the road and our dad wasn't exactly the easiest guy to get along with. I remember him working with this guy once, they got into some kind of trouble, a lot like this actually, and I had the biggest crush on his daughter Joy." Sam admitted and frowned when Brennan turned fully in her seat, startling Booth who swerved and barely missed the turn into the Jeffersonian, running up onto the curb a little, and bouncing Brennan's head off the roof.

"What was her last name? What was her father's name?" Brennan demanded, half in Booth's Lap, leaning over the back seat.

"I don't remember, Kenny or Keenan something like that. What does it matter? I only knew them for a short time when I was about eleven; I haven't seen or heard from them since then." Sam said, realizing he had fucked up somehow.

"I- I was Joy Keenan, my father was Max Keenan and- and my mom was… did you know my mom was murdered?" Brennan asked and Sam was truly shocked, he had only known them for about six months, but Mrs. Keenan was the nicest woman he had ever met; and that was saying something, considering in his lifetime, he had met many women.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry, your mom was everything I pictured my mom to be like." Sam confessed sadly and Brennan inhaled shakily, fighting tears.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have caused such a scene, your mother died in a fire right?" Brennan apologized, scooting back into her seat.

"Yeah, our parents got back together shortly after I was born, not even six months later, there was a fire, Dean carried me out of the house and dad went back after mom, but it was too late." Sam admitted, hoping Brennan didn't remember that their last name was Winchester or that her brother hadn't told her about hunting.

"I can't remember, but how did our fathers know each other?" Brennan asked and Sam nearly sighed in relief.

"They worked together, I think my dad was still a mechanic back then, he normally took random jobs and we moved to where there was work." Sam explained and Brennan nodded.

"That's right, we moved at the same time you did, I came over to tell you I was moving and you were packing your things already," Brennan remembered fondly with a touch of sadness. "You were younger then me, but you weren't like other kids and I didn't have to pretend to fit in with you." Brennan admitted with a blush and Booth cleared his throat startling the two.

"Are we all set to not be illegally parked and get on with solving this case so I can get my job back?" Booth asked and Brennan grinned.

"I don't see why finding out we knew each other as kids should stop you from pulling into the parking lot, unless you're jealous or something?" Brennan teased and Booth rolled his eyes in the same way Dean did when things hit a little too close to home.

"I'm not jealous Bones, but I don't want any more startling revelations to cause us to get into an accident." Booth grumbled, pulling the car into Brennan's assigned parking spot in the garage section of the building.

* * *

><p>Dean received a text from Sam on his way to Brennan's apartment about her being a Keenan and that Max was her father. Shutting down the lights on the Impala before he turned onto the street, Dean eased the car into a spot just down the street and parked, if these were Max Keenan's kids, then chances were Russ was being watched or targeted right now, by what ever Max was hunting.<p>

Keeping to the shadows of the building, Dean scoped out the area as best he could before slipping into the building and then headed for the elevator. Russ was already expecting him and he hoped he was the first one to the door, but as he approached he could hear the sound of talking in the apartment; more like pleading. Stepping up to the door, Dean peered around the opening into the apartment and saw a younger man holding a flask at an older man. Switching the gun, which would have drawn too much attention anyway, for Ruby's demon killing knife, Dean charged the older man. Wrapping his arms around the demon's neck to hold him, Dean wasn't surprised when he was flung back, he and Russ being slammed into apposing walls from the force.

"Well well, look at what the cat dragged in, a Winchester and a Keenan, didn't know you two were acquainted already." The demon purred, eyes flashing black and a sinister grin plastered unnaturally on the man's meat suit he was wearing.

"Hey Kyle, long time no see." Dean half chuckled and groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. He was starting to think that he was getting too old to be tossed about like this.

"Dean Winchester? I thought you were dead?" Russ asked and brandished his flask of holy water when the demon turned toward him. "No offence, but this is a fight between my family and this demon, so stay out of it." Russ ordered and Dean scoffed, not at being told to stay out of it, but because of the fact Russ's only defense was a bottle of holy water.

"Here, this might be more effective." Dean said, tossing the knife to Russ, who expertly caught it and then looked at it in confusion.

"Knives don't work on demons." Russ said, turning the knife in his hand, the demon took one look at it and the grin fell from its face.

"So, that whore lent you her knife? I'm surprised she would walk around defenseless like that." The demon spat and Russ looked at the knife, then to the demon, putting two and two together.

"Is this thing legit?" Russ asked and Dean nodded, motioning him to get on with killing the guy, tackling the demon so Russ could get in closer. The demon flung him into yet another wall, somehow they only managed to knock down a painting and a few books over, and then Russ stabbed the demon, letting it drop to the floor dead. "Huh, what do you know, this is nifty." Russ said, wiping the blade off on the dead man's shirt.

"Yeah, but as Sam likes to point out, it kills the host as well." Dean held out his hand and Russ placed the knife in it reluctantly.

"It's a shame it kills the host. Though this guy deserved it, he's the son of a bitch who summoned the demon that killed mom." Russ spat, kicking the guy for good measure before bending down and picking up the body.

"Whoa, where are you going with that?" Dean demanded, moving in front of Russ to block his path.

"If I leave it here, the FBI will find a way to blame it on Temperance, this might be the demon that killed mom, but it goes up so much further then just this guy. We know for sure there are demons amongst the FBI and we have reason to believe they've also intergraded into other areas, but dad doesn't have any solid proof yet." Russ explained and Dean sighed.

"Great, just perfect; as if the pending apocalypse isn't enough to worry about, now we have dirty, demonic cops," Dean grumbled, looking to the apartment phone as it began ringing. "You should get out of here. What are you going to do about the body?" Protested Dean and Russ rolled his eyes.

"I have a truck and my dad will burn the remains, just don't tell Tempe you saw me, I need to stall for some more time." Russ said, as he carried to body out the door, not waiting for Dean to reply as the phone rang again. Picking up the phone, Temperance demanded to know if he was okay, not bothering to see if it was really her brother.

"Dr. Brennan, huh, I don't know how to tell you this, but your brother is missing and there is evidence of a possible… I'm sorry; I must have just missed them." Dean apologized and set the things knocked over back in place, looking at the puddle of blood in annoyance, he knew Brennan wasn't going to take this well, it was enough blood that she would be able to tell right away someone was murdered and her first conclusion would be her brother.

Booth stormed into the apartment with his gun in a ready position to fire, Brennan and Sam right behind him and he only stopped when he spotted Dean. "Where is he?" Booth demanded and Dean frowned, holding his hands up incase the FBI agent decided to shoot him.

"I don't know, all I can figure is that Russ answered the door thinking to was me, but when I got here, that is all there was. I couldn't have missed them by more then five minutes, I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, I-" Dean began to apologize, but Brennan cut him off.

"I-its alright, we didn't know this would happen, how could we?" Brennan spotted the bloodstain and curled into Sam's chest at the sight. "Oh God, he's dead, he killed Russ." Brennan freaked and Booth put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to hug him.

"You don't know that for sure, it's going to be okay." Booth soothed her and Brennan shook her head, stepping back from him.

"No, no one can survive that much blood loss, Russ is dead." Brennan said brokenly and Booth rubbed her arms gently.

"Hey, you're the one who says not to jump to conclusions, you don't even know if this is Russ's blood. Take a sample back to the lab with you and run a DNA test, it's the only way you can be sure without a body." Booth reasoned, Brennan nodded, pulling a vile and a sterile swab from her pocket to collect a sample.

"Sam and I are going to check around and see if we can maybe get a hit, the two of you should head to the Jeffersonian, you'll be safer there and you can run those tests." Dean offered and Booth nodded, before leading Brennan toward the door.

"Come on Bones; let's prove it's your brother before you start putting cross bones next to his name."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean had drove strait to the church, Dean explaining about what really happened with Russ and Sam filling him in about Brennan knowing that they knew each other as kids. Sam also complained the whole way about not even getting started with research and that a good chance to look up things about the seals was wasted, but Dean drowned him out with a little ACDC. When they arrived, Russ was talking to Toby outside of the church and the final piece of information they were missing fell into place. That man wasn't Father Toby Coulter, but Max Keenan, the contact of their dad's who called them to help on the case.

"Sam, Dean, you boys grew up tall, sorry about the whole mystery thing from before, but I'm not exactly able to move around freely. Thanks for saving my boy, that's an interesting knife you boys have," Max said with an under tone that made them want to check their pockets and possibly reach for a gun, the man seemed like the type to pull something underhanded if it meant getting when he wanted. "I'm sorry to hear about your father, he was a good man." Max offered and they shifted uncomfortably at the topic, nearly three years later and it was still hard to talk about their father.

"Russ told me that this is bigger then just the demon you were after, care to elaborate?" Dean questioned, deciding to forgo the pleasantries.

"There isn't much to tell, just that I've noticed major demon movement lately, mostly around research facilities, there's been several unexplained deaths and disappearances, my gut tells me there is something going on. I'll keep an eye out and if it turns out to be something, I'll give you boys a ring, tell you what I find." Max said and Dean thanked him, telling him they would keep an ear out as well.

They left the church and drove around, asking people if they had seen Russ. They wanted to keep up the appearance of not knowing where he is, but they didn't get far when Booth called and asked them to meet him at the church. When the Winchester brothers pulled up in front of the church, they saw a yellow car crumpled up like a tin can and Booth sitting next to Brennan on a bench. Booth turned to look at them, waving them over and Dean spotted the cuffs attached to Brennan's wrist.

"Wow, who would have thought Dr. Brennan was the killer?" Dean asked and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the killer and my brother is alive, with Father Coulter, who is really my real father; he's the one who cuffed me to the bench," Brennan sighed, pulling on the cuffs half-heartedly. "Booth apparently forgot his keys at home and my brother totaled our only mode of transportation." Dean smiled.

"Well, at least your brother is okay, you know, minus the whole being a wanted fugitive now and I can have you out of those cuffs in a jiff if you don't need those earrings?" Dean asked and Brennan frowned.

"I kind of like these, why do you need them?" Brennan demanded to know and Sam smacked him in the arm to get his attention, he was holding a paper clip out to him.

"Never mind, apparently Sammy has it covered." Dean said as Sam bent down and picked the lock in a matter of seconds, surprising Booth.

"How the hell did he pick that lock so fast, it always takes me sixty seconds at least." Booth complained and Dean chuckled.

"Sam could pick a lock in his sleep, we would always get locked out of the hotel we were staying in and it was a necessary skill when Dad was at work." Dean half lied, one of them was always forgetting the room key, even to this day and they always tried to find older hotels with keys instead of keycards when they could.

"Booth has been trying to teach me some of those black ops moves and I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." Brennan admitted proudly.

"Yeah, but picking a lock is a little harder then it looks, especially when you're wearing the lock." Sam explained.

"Why would you be arrested? I mean they don't let you become an FBI agent if you're convicted of a crime, right?" Brennan asked, looking to each of them.

"Nah, Sam's just a kinky bastard, one of his girlfriends was like a wild animal, clawed him up good and the last one was a real demon, I really hate that bitch." Dean grinned and Sam looked to him disapprovingly.

"Don't listen to him, I didn't know she was going to turn wild on me in bed and Ruby was a fling, she wasn't kinky at all, she just doesn't like you." Sam snarked and Dean held up his hands.

"Whoa tiger, I was just saying, your choice in women lately has been a little shady, now if you were to hook up with the good doctor here, and then there might be some hope for you yet." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Brennan causing her to giggle. Sam took offense, looking appalled, kicking Dean in the leg, who in turn punched him in the shoulder, resulting in a quick Charlie Horse war that had both Brennan and Booth laughing at them.

"Dean, you're such a jerk, why do you always have to make fun of me when I get along with someone?" Sam demanded.

"Jeez, you're an especially whiney bitch today, aren't you?" Dean taunted and Sam began chasing after Dean, tackling him into the grass, they hadn't had this much fun in a while, but both of them knew it wouldn't last, so they were going to enjoy it while they could.

They drove Brennan back to the Jeffersonian, on the way Booth got a call stating he was reinstated and not thirty seconds later, he received a call from the local police, stating that another body had been burned. Booth road with one of the officers to the scene, then to get his car back and when he returned, he confirmed with Brennan the corpse was in fact Kirby's remains. Brennan told Booth about Zach being accepted as an official Dr. at the Jeffersonian and that everyone was having lunch at the dinner. Brennan invited Sam to join her and Booth told Dean to tag along, who agreed only because he was starving.

"By they way, could you guys pat Zach with an open hand on the shoulder?" Brennan asked and Booth looked to her in confusion.

"Why, is that supposed to mean something?" Booth asked and Brennan explained how Zach thought it was a sign of approval from other men and Dean chuckled at that.

"Zach's a little stiff around the edges when it comes to social interaction, isn't he?" Sam asked and Brennan nodded with a smile, still proud of him and a little socially awkward herself.

"Just do it, please, it'll make him happy." Brennan asked, hitting Sam with puppy eyes that would rival his own and Dean made a mental note to try to avoid the both of the ganging up on him in the future.

"Of coarse we will; Zach deserves a good pat on the shoulder anyway." Sam agreed, not even trying to resist the eyes and Dean wondered if Sam really was crushing on Brennan, it would be nice for him to date a normal woman for a change.

Everyone was chattering happily when they entered the dinner, Angela greeted Dean with a wide smile and a wave. He sat down next to her and Hodgins, getting the feeling the two of them were a couple, so he guided them to start a conversation up about a case they had worked on not too long. Apparently, they had a case involving a ghost and the two them mentioned the bit of the tape they thought they had seen the ghost on, then laughed, saying that they shouldn't watch scary stuff alone in the Jeffersonian anymore. Dean on the other hand was thinking maybe there really was a ghost and thought about checking into it later when his phone rang.

"_Hello? Is this John Winchester's phone?" _A young male voice asked and Dean frowned, his good mood vanishing.

"Sorry pal, John's been dead for several years now." Dean asked and there was a sound of disbelief on the other end.

"_What? What do you mean he's dead?" _The guy asked and Dean rolled his eyes in irritation, drawing Booth's attention.

"Who is this?" Dean demanded, shaking his head at Booth and waving off his concerns.

"_I'm his son."_


End file.
